Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroke sensor and a saddle riding type vehicle.
Background
In the related art, for example, a stroke sensor is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-130035. The stroke sensor includes an iron shaft, a plastic holder that is connected to the shaft, a magnet that is fixed to the holder, a case body that supports the shaft, and a magnetic detection element that detects the magnetic field of the magnet.